


Wash Holy Fuck

by firing_maine_cannon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, this is v terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firing_maine_cannon/pseuds/firing_maine_cannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tucker what have I told you about fanfiction. It's a form of fiction based on interpretation and possibilities. It's not canon."</p><p>or "I heard that Tucker reads tuckington fanfiction and wow"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Holy Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after two days of literally just working so I'm certain it's literal garbage tbh
> 
> EDIT: 50 KUDOS?! AAAAA HOLY SHIT THANK YOU I THOUGHT THIS'D BARELY MAKE 20 OR EVEN 15 THANK YALL SO MUCH

"WASH HOLY FUCK!!"

Washington screamed. Or at least he tried to. He was cut off by 180 pounds of pure excitement as a phone was shoved in his face. He couldn't even read it, the hand holding the device was trembling.  
"Wash! I confessed! I fucking confessed! And it was great cause you were super pissed cause you thought I was going out with Church for who the hell knows why but then you were yelling and I was yelling and I-"  
Wash's hand on his face stopped his rambling.  
"Tucker what have I told you about fanfiction. It's a form of fiction based on interpretation and possibilities. It's not canon." Wash grumbled, pushing Tucker's face away as he settled back onto his bed. Tucker's alien markings flickered as he let out a groan, leaning back on his heels.  
"We're in a fucking PSA, we're in a twilight zone of canon. All rules about the fabric of reality are be- hey, don't laugh at me!!" Wash stifled another snicker. For Tucker's mind, anything and everything is spoken.  
"Yeah yeah, PSA, illusions, I get it. What did you want again?" Wash winced as Tucker's markings glowed. He still didn't know why they were there, though he would bet it was related to the kid he would constantly talk about. Tucker grinned like he'd won the lottery, which with Wash, he might as well've.  
"In this fic I professed my love to you in the middle of an argument, that thing what's it's like 'nyeh nyeh I did that one shitty thing because I LOVE YOU!' And they get all quiet and then they're like 'oh shit wait' and then they KISS-!" Tucker trailed off in a noise similar to whimpering, cradling the phone to his chest as he fell backwards onto the sheets. Wash let out a chuckle, elated to see the blue so excited.  
"What happens next?" He smiled softly as Tucker immediately scanned over the screen. The faintest of shades hit his face, nearly invisible against his dark skin. Wash felt his own warming at the sight.  
"We fuck softcore." He mumbled, markings flashing dimly as he looked up at the ex-freelancer.

He was surprised to see him lifting up the covers and patting the pillow next to him.

"I suppose it could be canon. If you want."

\-- 

"Wash, look! There's a crystal gem au of us!" Wash blinked his eyes open momentarily at the art Tucker was showing him.  
"See, I'm Aquamarine, and you're Cat's Eye Tourmaline! I think that's pretty neat."  
Wash stared at him, processing the sudden outburst, before exploding into laughter. Tucker stared at him blankly, waiting for the laughter to die out.  
"There's uh. Not a fic for it yet." Tucker stated bluntly, fingers running over the covers softly. Wash shook his head, kissing Tucker's hands.  
"'Aquamarine halted in his pace," Tucker scrambled to get his writing app open. "alert to a foreign sound. He whirled to find a yellow gem following him...."

**Author's Note:**

> Tucker runs his fingers over fabric when he's confused or nervous
> 
> I guess


End file.
